Warriors: Online Chat
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: The life of a warrior with an online chat. It'll be funny, weird, and heartbreaking. Each chapter is/will be random and weird. There is a plot, but it is very slow. {Notice: I have re-created the first few chapters because I have not been following the guidelines. Along with the first two chapters completely changing because of it. Sorry to those who liked Chat/Script format.}


**I have been looking through the guidelines as someone pointed out to me that I have not been following them. In return, I have made it alright with guidelines as I do not want to get on Fanfiction's bad side. This story actually has a plot that I eventually have thought of since I literally am trying to make this story Report Proof.**

 **Notice: Some of the story will have been changed, as I have thought of the plot. Please read it.**

* * *

Hollyleaf used her little black paws to get onto the computer. She entered this app called 'Online Chat'. The screen looked like this: 'Username_', but the computer said aloud, "Please enter your username."

Hollyleaf used her paws to type somehow. She typed in return, "HollyLeaves" because she had this huge crush on Fallen Leaves, but no one but her fake father, Bramblestar, knew about it. It wasn't very noticeable because her name was 'Hollyleaf'. It just made it look like she was trying to be creative, but ultimately failed.

The screen flipped to the next step. It showed: "Password:_" The screen then said aloud, "Please enter your password."

She typed normally, "***********" Her password was pretty hard to guess, well, at least she thought. She entered Thunderclan chat, as all of her clanmates also had accounts on Online Chat. She was just late to the party, like always. They always seemed to forget her.

She scrolled up. She saw that Jayfeather, er, jayefather had come and left. She chuckled at the remarks her brother had made. Honestly, she was proud that he could even spell his name so well when he was blind! Her brother had typed similar words to: "I can't see. Where am I?" She then started to scroll down to look at the other conversations. Apparently, Snowfur and Raggedstar got into another fight. That was typical, considering that Raggedstar was Shadowclan and Snowfur was Thunderclan. Wait, why was Raggedstar even in Thunderclan chat?

Hollyleaf shrugged. He may or may not be looking for a clanmate or whatever. She didn't think much of it.

"Hello?" Hollyleaf typed, though she knew that Snowfur, er, Snowblue was the only one here. She waited for a reply.

"YAS! som cat has saved me from boredom!" Snowblue answered.

"First off, you misspelled 'some' and 'yes'," Hollyleaf started typing. She pressed enter.

"HOLLEYLEAF? IM STUCK WITH THE GRAMMER FREACK!" Snowfur typed in all caps, much to Hollyleaf's surprise. The she-cat didn't take any time answering the seemingly angry Starclan cat.

Hollyleaf typed, "You spelled my name wrong. You spelled 'grammar' and 'freak' wrong. Starclan bless your soul, you even typed in all caps! How is this possible?"

Snowfur didn't answer as she disappeared from chat. She moved to a different chat, apparently. Hollyleaf was mentally hurt. Why did every cat avoid her whenever she was online? It didn't make sense! Hollyleaf logged off too.

* * *

The next day, she came into the chat. Everyone was happily chatting about this breakfast. _What breakfast? Did they do something without me, again?_ Hollyleaf thought to herself, very hurt that her clanmates had excluded her once again.

"Hi!" Hollyleaf exclaimed, entering her first word in chat. Every single person left. Dovewing, Ivypool, Firestar, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and even Berrynose the annoying. She sat there alone in chat for a moment. Why did everyone hate her so much? Why did they ignore her, leave her, and exclude her from everything?

This would be something that she would have to find out. Another cat logged in with the name: "WH04M1"

"Hello, Hollyleaf," the user spelled. "I know all your secret, and the real reason you typed that name."

"Dad?"

"Why do you think I'm that mouse-brained tom? Of course not, you doof!"

"You're supposed to type 'doofus', idiot," Hollyleaf replied evenly.

"Now I know why everyone doesn't like hanging around you..." the WhoAmI cat remarked. He or she then continued, "Well, be warned, Hollyleaf. You have to pay 100 dollars by tomorrow, or I will tell Dovewing your secret. Drop it off near the beach." _Hm, a drop site, very interesting..._ Hollyleaf thought to herself, trying to wrap her head around who this mystery cat could be.

Hollyleaf typed in reply to buy some time, "You do know that she's the gossip queen. Couldn't I just tell her that a WhoAmI cat that was online is trying to blackmail me?" She needed to figure out who this cat was!

"Oh, you'll try and fail. No one believes you, and for a good cause," the WhoAmI cat told Hollyleaf without a flinch of fear. Hollyleaf grinned. This cat was confident and he or she knew Dovewing, obviously. Hollyleaf was going to have fun tracking him or her down. In the meantime, she needed 100 dollars.

* * *

 **I told you! The plot is way different! :3 I did warn you, didn't I? I also am deleting the second chapter because it no longer matches with the plotline.**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


End file.
